The Day My Father Died
The Day My Father Died is an Avengers fanfiction written by LivvyLove17 that revolves around LivvyLove17's character from S.H.I.E.L.D. High, Amanda Grace reacting to her adoptive father, Phil's death. In this gut wrenching tear jerker, you'll journey with Amanda, who with the help of her best-friend George, figures out that everything will be okay in the end. Summary 15-year-old Amanda just found out that her adoptive father Phil has died. The only reasonable thing to do seems to just lock herself up in her room and cry. She needs to be alone, where she feels the safest. Amanda will refuse to eat and drink and just quit. Quit what? Life. Living. She longs to see Phil again and this seems like the best choice. 16-year-old George is Amanda's best-friend. He's worried for Amanda, and doesn't want her to hurt herself. When he sees Amanda like this, not herself, starving and alone, he's worried sick about his best-friend of 4 years. He just wants her to feels safe and loved, and most importantly get over her father's death, so he turns to his two favorite teachers for help. Tony Stark is far from perfect. He's hardly ever sober, a playboy, and uses his money for who knows what and spends it God knows where. He's surprised when one of his students, George turns to him and his colleague, Bruce Banner for help with a situation neither Bruce or Tony can handle. How can he help a train wreck when Tony is one? Bruce Banner has........well lets just say anger issues. He tries his best to stay calm, but when he's with a girl who is having an emotional breakdown, lets just say it's kind of rough to stay calm. Don't get him wrong, Amanda and George are two of his favorite students, but he just can't work in an enviornment like that. George implores Bruce to help, and being a pushover of course he has to give in. Working in an area where it's not guarenteed that he can stay stable is dagerous. He needs help. And quickly. Agent Maria Hill would have never considered herself a friend of Doctor Banner, but when he inlists her help to calm himself down it becomes evidnent that she needs to make friends with the group. The suicidal one, the best-friend, the genius billionaire playboy philantropist, and the doctor. She just wants to know how. It seems impossible someone like her can be friends with people like them, but she has to. Two lives are at stake. They all need help, and if they don't get it soon, it won't be pretty. She's also forced to hide a secret from the group, and if any of them happened to find out about it, the whole mission will fail. Table of Contents *Chapter One Characters *Amanda Grace *George Chandler *Doctor Bruce Banner *Tony Stark *Agent Maria Hill *Pepper Potts *Agent Phil Coulson Cast *Emma Watson as Amanda Grace *Rupert Grint as George Chandler *Mark Ruffalo as Doctor Bruce Banner *Robert Downey Jr as Tony Stark *Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill *Gwenyth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson Category:The Day My Father Died Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Avengers Category:Roleplay Category:Death